warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stemleaf
|pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Stemkit |apprentice=Stempaw |mother=Blossomfall |father=Thornclaw |sisters=Plumpaw, Eaglepaw |brother=Shellpaw |mentor=Rosepetal |apps=Unknown |livebooks=''Shattered Sky, ''Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tigerheart's Shadow, The Raging Storm |deadbooks=Unknown }} Stempaw is a white-and-orange tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tigerheart's Shadow : In the ''A Vision of Shadows arc ''Shattered Sky :Stemkit is born to Blossomfall and Thornclaw, along with his siblings, Plumkit, Eaglekit, and Shellkit. Their aunt, Briarlight, warmly says that they were born the previous night, naming each one of them, also saying that she can't believe Blossomfall is a mother now. Leafpool, amused, says that Thornclaw was very nervous at the arrival of Stemkit, and his siblings. :During a debate at a Clan meeting, the kits' father, Thornclaw, asks what would happen to Stemkit and his siblings if the rogues attacked. :At a later meeting to announce the fight to finally drive out the rogues, both Snowbird and Blossomfall come to the entrance of the nursery, all of their kits frisking around their paws. Darkest Night :When Blossomfall speaks with Tinycloud, a SkyClan queen, about her unborn kits, Eaglekit scrambles over her mother, with Stemkit following. Both kits hurtle after Shellkit and Plumkit, their littermates, and dart between cats, squealing. Their mother meows that once Tinycloud's kits are born, there won't be any peace for her. :He is later playing with his siblings and the elders. Plumkit demands that Graystripe to give her a badger ride, and Stemkit chimes in. Eaglekit and Shellkit both join in, both demanding badger rides. Millie purrs and tells them there's enough room for all of them, taking each of the kits and plopping them on the gray tom. He staggers and cries that they weigh more than owls. All the kits squeal with delight as Graystripe swings one way, then the other. The elder puffs that he can't carry the kits, and his mate replies that he can; he's still the strongest cat in ThunderClan. :In camp, when Willowshine visits ThunderClan's camp, Stemkit and his littermates are playing. He catches a moss ball, but it's hooked away by Eaglekit, who lets out a delighted mew. Later, during a visit to Leafpool, Thornclaw reports to the medicine cat that his kits are doing well. He says that Plumkit and Stemkit like to hang around the medicine den. :When a rockslide occurs in ThunderClan's camp, every cat is ordered to evacuate to the lakeshore. Blossomfall passes Stemkit and Shellkit through a gap in the brambles, and Fernsong and Ivypool grab them. The warriors take them and race out of camp, their mother following behind. Stemkit makes it safely out of danger, and as Alderheart dozes, he can hear the litter squeaking excitedly. River of Fire :Stemkit, along with his littermates, become apprentices. Stemkit takes on the name Stempaw, and Rosepetal is chosen as his mentor. :He is mentioned, although unnamed, by Blossomfall at Briarlight's funeral. His mother hopes Stempaw and his siblings will inherit some of their aunt's courage and optimism. The Raging Storm : Trivia Interesting facts *He has SkyClan blood through Willowpelt and Patchpelt and kittypet blood through Millie. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Blossomfall: Father: :Thornclaw: Brother: :Shellpaw: Sisters: :Eaglepaw: :Plumpaw: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Uncles: :Bumblestripe: :Brackenfur: Half-aunt: :Feathertail: Half-uncle: :Stormfur: Grandmothers: :Millie: :Frostfur: Grandfathers: :Graystripe: :Lionheart: Great-aunts: :Brindleface: Great-uncles: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-aunts/uncles: :Cherrypaw: :Chestnutkit: Great-half-aunt: :Sorreltail: Great-half-uncles: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Darkstripe: :Longtail: Great-grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Robinwing: Great-grandfathers: :Unnamed tom: :Fuzzypelt: Great-great-grandfather: :Adderfang: Great-great-grandmother: :Swiftbreeze: Great-great-aunts: :Spottedleaf: :Leopardfoot: :One-eye: Great-great-uncle: :Redtail: Great-great-great-grandmother: :Flashnose: Cousins :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molepaw: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Nightkit: :Mistkit: :Tigerstar: :Sandstorm: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Tadpole: :Leafpool: :Squirrelflight: :Tigerstar: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Molepaw: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Molewhisker: :Cherryfall: :Fernsong: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Alderheart: :Sparkpelt: :Dandelionkit: :Juniperkit: :Strikestone: :Sleekwhisker: :Juniperclaw: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Stonefur: :Whitestorm: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Primrosepaw: :Sandstorm: :Ferncloud: :Ashfur: :Elderkit: :Tulipkit: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Lightkit: :Pouncekit: :Shadowkit: Distant ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: |''See more''}} Tree : References and Citations ru:Стебелёчек pl:Trzon de:Zweigjunges (M)fr:Stemkitfi:Stemkit Category:Males Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:River of Fire characters Category:Apprentices Category:The Raging Storm characters